


The feeling of home

by StarkRavingSpiders (GabesGurl)



Series: Drabbles, Minis, and Requests [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just utter tooth rotting fluff, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabesGurl/pseuds/StarkRavingSpiders
Summary: marvelousgay requested:Can I get some starker post sex cuddles?So here's Post Sex Cuddles





	The feeling of home

Being with Peter was different than anyone he’d been with previously. There wasn’t an expectation for him to live up to. His lover just wanted him to be himself. There was no anger when Tony spent all hours in the lab as usually Pete was there too. When he fucked up and they fought and there were angry words Peter never let either of them leave while angry. No jokes about how he was heartless and it was a miracle anyone would put up with him.

Peter also seemed to always see the good in him, even when he did fuck up. Peter just comforted him and told him he’d get it next time and fucked if that wasn’t something he’d never experienced.

Moments like the one they were in now when he laid curled around Peter were something he wanted forever. They’d exhausted themselves with sex and now in the dark of the room, Peter had their legs entwined and held one of his hands in his. He was stroking his fingers and just making soft contented noises as Tony stroked a hand down his back.

The feeling of their heartbeats against the other’s skin, the feel of the soft blanket that had been pulled up to combat the chill of drying sweat. The sweep of Peter’s eyelashes against his cheek as he blinked up at Tony sleepily, the love he could see in that beautiful gaze.

There was an eternity in those moments. In the way Peter would try to shuffle impossibly closer to his body with a soft muttered devotion into his skin. A soft press of lips and just a feeling of utter warmth and love. The feeling of home.

  
  



End file.
